Fruits Basket: The Misadventures
by Kris and Kitty
Summary: Our life for a year in the Sohma household...how much trouble could we possibly get into? It can't be that bad..... I hate when we try out to be wrong...


"We're late! We're late! We're late!" "No we're not!" "How do you know?" "Because…" _WE'RE NOW BOARDING FLIGHT 101 TO TOKYO, JAPAN _ "See I told you!" "Well…crap…RUN!!" We began running, hoping we wouldn't be late. Even though we were only a few feet away, but that is so like us. Well we finally made it in after Kitty's little battle with the flight attendant about wanting to keep her ticket…she said it was shiny…she finally gave it up after the flight attendant assured her that she would get it back after the attendant scanned it and gave it back to her. We even had a fight over who got the window seat! We ended up switching half way through the flight.

The inflight movie was gay…it was in another language…Kris seemed to like it though…cuz she actually understood the language. The flight attendants did their walk through the aisles about two hours into the flight asking if we wanted something to drink or peanuts. To which Kitty said yes…but they were out of peanuts. Which Kitty wasn't too happy about. In fact we had to land the plane…to restock on peanuts. Which made our flight about a day late. And so here we are in Tokyo, Japan waiting for our ride…which didn't show up. Making Kitty a little more than upset. "Dang it all to heck! When I figure out whose boarding us I'm gonna kill 'em!" "I guess we should get a taxi"

"Do we have the money for a taxi?" "We can make our guest pay for it!" So in the end we got a taxi the guy didn't like Kitty very much, but that might've been because she didn't speak the language very well. It was a long ride with a lot of awkward silences. Because the taxi guy kept giving us these evil looks. We finally made it to the two story house…in…the middle…of nowhere. This seemed like it was going to be a fun year!

In fact we could see it, it is a two story house. Anyways we went down the hill and I think we came through the backyard where an older guy, by older I mean in his early twenties, was talking to a girl in an extremely short school uniform.

We cam up behind them and just stood there. That is until Kitty started to get impatient, "Hello! We're here, finally!" The girl literally jumped like a foot in the air and the man just looked at us oddly until his face got a look of realization. "Oh right! You're those foreign exchange students." "No, we're just from America here to vacation for year! Yes we're the foreign exchange student." Kitty replied sarcastically.

"You're late," he said, "about a day late," "Yeah, well the plane got held up due…well It's a long story but it had to do with peanuts, but we're here now." Kris said, "Ah, well that explains it, but we haven't gotten anything ready yet, like enrolled you girls yet." "And why haven't you enrolled us yet?" We asked at the same time. "you have to be there. Oh! I know we can go right now with Yuki and Miss Honda" "Okay, except that we have major jet lag. " "Well can you go tomorrow ?" "Yeah that would be great." Kris said just as a guy came in. His hair was silver and his were purple, and he was really skinny…skinnier than me even, which is crazy.

So anyways he came in and hit Shigure? I think that's his name anyways on his head with his bag. "Please excuse my cousin Miss Honda, he can be rude sometimes." "What do you have in there? A dictionary?" "Two actually." Okay this is getting annoying this guy is totally ignoring us and I've already decided that I don't like this guy. "Hey kid! What the flip are we? Chopped liver? Say hi to the people who will be living with you for next year or something! Geez!! You'd think we were invisible or something." Kris said looking at the guy…girl? I don't know. He just looked at her oddly as if just realizing we were there…which wouldn't surprise us since he was totally ignoring us.

"I really don't like you people." Kitty informed them in a monotone voice. "Even me?" Shigure said with a quivering voice. "Especially you" "You'll have to forgive her…she hasn't had a very good day," Kris said when she saw the hurt look on his face. "A good day?!?! How about a hell of a day! I mean first we were almost late to our flight, than the flight attendant tried to steal my ticket, then the movie sucked, they ran out of peanuts, OUR ride didn't pick us up so we had to take a taxi where the driver kept giving me the evil eye, and now we're being ignored! I think I'm a great day!" Kitty practically yelled at the top of her lungs!!! In the forest around them birds flew away due to the disturbance.

"Wow… Kitty that pretty much summed up our day." Kris said while Kitty stormed over towards them but tripped on her way there resulting in her landing on Shigure…and POOF!! Instant dog!!(s) Wait dogsss?!?!?!? "Kitty? What are you doing? Why did you turn him into a dog? What happened? I understand why you're a dog but why is he?!" "Crap this F-ing sucks!!!" Kitty growled at the other dog. "Hey you're the one that fell on me not the other way around!" Shigure said in a taunting voice. Kitty fuming stormed off into the house. "Shigure? What happened to you? Wait I don't want to know." Said some orange haired dude as he spotted Kitty in her dog form. And of course the short tempered Kitty bit him on the leg.

"OW!! What was that for?! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!" He screamed. Which of course caused everybody to run into the room, which was just Kris and Shigure in dog form. "Kitty what are you doing? Let go of him! NOW!" "The a called me a guy!" Kitty said which made her let go of his leg causing him to take a few steps away from her.

A/N: Tell us how you liked it! And please give us ideas!!


End file.
